A database is a collection of organized data. One type of database includes a distributed database in which storage devices are not all attached to a common CPU. The data may be stored in multiple computers located in the same physical location or may be dispersed over a network of interconnected computers. A distributed database with multiple computers or storage devices may provide more storage. In some instances, having multiple computers or storage devices may negatively impact retrieval time of data from the various computers or storage devices.